Mate
by ace1014
Summary: AU Vampires have come out of the coffin. Bella draws the vampires in causing her to be put up or adoption and shipped around. She is in for the life changing matter of gaining a mate, not just any mate but the God of War. Lemons Cursing
1. Chapter 1

Vampires had come out of the coffin ten years ago. By now the novelty had worn off and people went on with their lives. Vampires took over and humans went along with it or were dealt with. Classes were taught to educate the populace on vampire customs and decorum. Bella laughed at that. Basically you were told to only speak to them if you were approached. Bella sighed. Vamps didn't bother her. In fact vampires seemed to flock to her. They all loved her in their own way. Peter and Charlotte had taken to following her as she was relocated time and time again. She fought against the sadness as she packed once more.

When the vamps came out they began to visit her. A vamp could not be told no by law in any matter besides feeding and fucking. So they got rid of her. Her mother's parting words echoed in her head. _"Your worthless. That's why you only have those deaders hanging off you. One day they'll realize what we did. Then they will drain your ass. Enjoy your time as a pet."_

She shook herself and grabbed her meager luggage. She was on her way to Forks. During the drive her social worker warned her against becoming friendly with the vamps. It was the reason she had yet to be adopted. Settling into the orphanage was easy. She had done it so man times it became as simple as breathing.

The window in her room opened and Peter and Char entered. They had learned it was easier than walking in the front door. Char hugged Bella knowing that the move brought up her abandonment issues. Her worthless mother was lucky that she had never come across her.

Peter smiled at his two girls, his little sister and his mate. "So are you excited for tomorrow?"

Bella shook her head, "I told you before school is okay but whatever makes you all like me seems to make humans either become obsessive or aggressive."

Peter frowned his face tight in concentration, "What do you mean?"

"Well the guys become annoyingly persistent and generally clingy. Then there are the girls who overall hate me."

Charlotte snarled, "Why did you not let us know sooner about those bitches?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders negligibly. "It didn't seem like a relevant problem."

Peter shook his head, "Bella anything that has to do with you is important to us. You are our family."

Bella nodded. Charlotte smiled and held her little Bella. "You know that you have always felt like a child to us. Even if the state will not let us adopt you know that much."

Bella nodded and snuggled closer to Charlotte. "I know Mom that's what frustrates me about these vamp laws."

Peter smirked sitting next to his baby Bells. "But something about vamps in general has you worried." 

Bella nodded and a frown marred her pretty face. "I love vampires on general principle. But I fear that one of these times one of the vamps is going to see me as his mate."

Peter frowned, "Why would that bother you?"

"I've seen and heard stories from humans who have been mated. It can be so terrible. And I know that there is that slight possibility that the vamp I get will understand but it scares me. These humans are so broken and terrified by what has been done to them."

Char hugged her closer. "I wish I could tell you that your fears are irrational. Unfortunately there are some very dark individuals in our world. We would help you as best as we could."

Peter nodded and his spider senses so to speak were tinkling. "I think that there is most definitely a vamp made for you." 

Bella sighed, "I try not to think about it. When it happens it happens. I have to hope that what we are taught in school is complete bull shit like all the other things were are educated about vampires."

Peter and Char watched over her while she slept. Char looked at her husband. "What do you know?"

"All I know is that something big is going to happen. Something huge."

The next day Bella let out a breath as Peter and Charlotte dropped her off. She always hated the first day of school. The stares drove her wild. She smiled to herself as she remembered that Peter had told her he would eat anyone who hurt her. She loved them so much it hurt a little bit to be away from them.

Lauren was the daughter of the woman who ran the foster home Bella was placed in. She hated Bella for simply existing; the fact that she was beautiful only added fuel to an existing fire. She knew all about why Bella was unable to be adopted. She smiled thinking about how much fuel she could add to the gossip. She would make Bella's life hell.

The Cullens were surprised by the influx in vampires in the area. They called a family meeting to discuss how to deal with it. Several of the vampires had stopped by and let their presence known. Carlisle stood before his family with a slight frown upon his face. "We all know why we are here. There has been a migration of sorts to this town. Almost all of them have decided to start school. The question that is plaguing me is why they decided to suddenly move here now. They are not one united coven but distinct groups."

Edward cleared his throat. "Apparently they are following the light."

Alice laughed, "The light?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah. Apparently it is a human who for whatever reason brings out this calmness from them. She soothes their inner beast and heals them. It is amazing to hear the effect this human has on such ruthless beings."

The conversation echoed in their heads as they waited at their lunch table. Their table was untouched but the two behind them was filled with vampires of varying ages and diets. Cautiously they sat down waiting for whomever this light was to enter. Alice fidgeted in her seat uneasy with her inability to see anything.

As the door opened Bella walked through the doors and everyone's eyes locked onto her form. She stopped and then her eyes lighted onto the tables behind them. A squeal erupted from her and she ran to them. Two boys stood and were by her side in an instant. "Matt! Jeremy! Why didn't you tell me you would be here?"

The two boys shrugged. "Well the last time we saw you was in Florida what two years ago?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah. Man I miss the beach for sure. Especially seeing your sparkling asses."

Jasper growled territorially and his family looked at him in shock. His eyes were dark and feral. The Major had come out to play and not one of them knew why. His eyes were locked on the new girl. A low threatening growl continually coming from him.

The boys ignored the warning and continued teasing her. "Now mamma you know that was an accident."

Bella snorted. "Go sit down with the others. I'm just going to get me some food and then I'll sit with my sons."

The Cullens looked at each other in shock. They had called her momma and she had called them sons. What were they missing? It was in that moment that Lauren decided to implement her plan. In a loud voice she spoke to her table conspiratorially. "Did you hear about the new girl? Her mom gave her away and now she can only get deaders to hang onto her."

The cafeteria watched in shock as Bella's tray full of food hit the ground with a loud thwack. Her head swung around to Lauren. In an instant she was on the blonde bimbo her hand around her neck. With an amazing show of strength she lifted her and slammed her down to the table. "Now Lauren you can say what you want about me but if I hear you refer to any vampires in such a derogatory name again I may be forced to act accordingly if you understand. Remember my _friends_ do not take kindly to certain kinds of people. Your not like those people are you?"

Lauren shook her head furiously and Bella smirked her eyes remaining hard and unforgiving.

"Remember my warning."

With that Bella let her go and stepped away. She shook her head and looked around as if awakening from a bloodlust. Noticing the mess she cried slightly and looked to the cafeteria ladies. "I am so sorry for making such a mess. I'll clean it up I promise."

Matt and Jeremy had it cleaned up in seconds and were by her side with another tray of food. She smiled and wiped her tears. "Thank you boys. You always seem to have our back."

They smiled back at her. Jeremy scooped her up into his arms his body sighing in relief at the contact. "Momma you can't take on all the vamp haters in the world. That was how you got attacked in Minnesota."

Jasper snarled at that earning him looks from his family but several other vamps echoed his snarl. His eyes remained locked on her willing her to look him in the eye and confirm what he thought was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's eyes met Jasper's and he felt his beast purr in satisfaction. MINE. She was his mate. That was why the Major had reared his head. Bella was struck by how gorgeous the blonde-haired male was. Shaking herself she sat with her sons. Jasper kept himself in place by sheer will power. His mate was with her sons and the beast was fine with that but he could feel the lust from others. They all were seated at the same table. The table where Bella was seated held the younger range of teenagers whose love for her was reminiscent of a child's love for a mother. The males at the other table lusted after her. He grit his teeth seething, she was his.

Bella was enjoying her time with her kids. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. The table fell silent and she felt her sons tense beside her. A hard hand grasped her shoulders.

"Babe I have missed you!"

Her stomach clenched in fear. James was a ruthless tracker who was dead set on claiming her despite having a mate already. "James, I wish I could say the same."

James smirked against her neck, "Babe you know you want me. We could have so much fun."

His arms dropped to her hips and his lips brushed against her ear. He inhaled her scent moaning in pleasure. Bella yanked uselessly against his arms.

"You have a mate, in case you forgot. Victoria, you know the red-headed human who you claimed, is your mate not me."

James laughed his grating laugh. "You can't stop me. Your momma vamp and papa vamp aren't here. Who will protect you from me?"

Jasper had heard enough. His beast snapped loose and the Major was there to show everyone who Bella belonged to. The Cullen's froze recognizing how dangerous this situation had just become. The humans who were unmated ran from the cafeteria in fear.

The Major stalked toward his mate growling territorially. He felt her fear for this creature and that increased his rage. Smirking he sent a debilitating shot of fear to this James. "She's MINE."

Bella looked up and knew she had been mated – or at least the process had begun the moment he imprinted on her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Major snarled at the insufferable simpleton who thought it was okay to proposition his mate. The bastard would pay for forcing his presence on her. James was an idiot who did not recognize the danger his ass was in.

"Scar face this doll ain't yours. She's been mine for years she just hasn't admitted it yet."

The Major roared in outrage. Bella not having control over her actions, her instincts already responding to the mating process immediately jumped to the defense of her mate. "James I will never be yours. And when this Warrior owns me you'll never have a chance. Your pansy ass couldn't handle my mother the last time we were forced to be in the same room. Do you really think that you can handle him?"

The Major almost purred, soothed by her defense. _When this Warrior owns me…_kept echoing in his mind. His beast was jumping wanting to claim her, jump through several steps of the mating dance and go right to the best step, the one that resulted in him being balls deep and marking her as his and no one else's.

James, never claiming to have any level of intelligence, grabbed Bella's wrist in a bruising grasp. Bella gasped as the pain hit her. She was never use to being manhandled by the vamps. Her parents kept the beasts away from her. One or two got through but someone usually stepped in before it got too far. Jasper growled feeling the pain that touch had caused his mate. In an instant the Major had James far away from his mate and against the wall his arm at his throat.

"Do you know who I am? Do you know the fate you are tempting by touching what is mine?"

James smirked, "Your just a scarred up pussy. Your golden eyes tell all you little animal muncher."

The Cullen's almost laughed at the stupid fucker. All vamps thought that the veggies were pussies that were easily beat. Jasper had seen to it that every member in his coven was well trained in various defenses and offenses. The Cullen coven was a name that was feared merely because it had the Major as a member.

Jasper laughed a deep laugh. "You poor shit. My name brings fear to every vampire in existence. The Volturi even tip toe around my ass. You think to touch what is mine. I am Jasper Whitlock the feared Major of the Southern Wars. You think you can take me. You wouldn't even be able to mar my skin like so many others before you. You should have listened to her; you should have gone back to your claimed mate. Your in for hell when I'm done with you."

James gasped, "You're the God of War…"

Jasper absorbed his fear in satisfaction. "Yes I am the God of War and I am your worst nightmare."

Bella kept repeating his name in her head, _Jasper Whitlock_. "That stupid fucker."

Jasper looked at her. "What?"

Bella shook her head. "I'm going to kick his ass for not warning me about this shit. It all makes sense now his stupid ass picking about mates and shit. Oh, I'm going to rip his dick off and hide it far away so his ass can't get none of his precious loving. That dick."

Jasper quirked an eyebrow, his arm still holding the squirming idiot in place. "What was that darling?"

Bella shook her head. "Don't worry about me baby. You just kick his ass while I phone a certain father of mine who is going to get his ass chewed out." At his blank look she waved her hands in a continue motion. "I'm serious Major. You teach limp dick his lesson while I find a fucking phone."

Jasper kept his ear out on what his mate was doing but threw a massive amount of terror at the fucker in his hand. He wouldn't torture him in front of his mate and at this point he couldn't leave her. His eyes scanned the room and surprisingly enough found Garrett. He signaled his comrade from long ago years to his side. "I'm sure you saw what this shit just did. I want you to take him and punish him. Make him suffer."

Garrett smiled looking forward to making this sissy pay for bruising Bella. "With pleasure major. I assume you want this to end with ashes?"

Jasper smiled thrilled to be back in his natural element. "You assume right. This shit will never be able to touch her again."

Garrett dragged him outside to follow orders. Bella called her boys to her. "I need a phone."

They snickered. "Why?"

Bella groaned, "I hate when you do that shit. There are two of you so separate your asses. And I need to call my dad."

Jasper handed her his phone. "Here you re darling."

As she dialed he pressed himself against her rubbing his body along hers. Instinct told him to scent her out, let any one who sniffed her know that she belonged to him.

Bella kept up a stream of curses as the phone rang. Peter answered with a gusty, "Hey long time no call!"

Bella smirked, "Fucker you got some explaining to do. I am this close to getting my newfound mate to rip your dick off and send it on its own little trip around the world. Don't test me Peter. You know I have enough friends to pass your boxed up dick around for years. Your ass better run down to school and have a wonderful explanation. Hurry Peter!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bella paced as she waited for her father to get his ass in gear. She knew he would be there quick because he loved his dick too much to risk it. Her threats were always serious. Her mate watched her pace and twitched. She felt his eyes on her ass and wanted to snap at him but thought better of it. _Save it for Peter._

Peter raced his ass into the room with Char close on his heels. Taking in the room he sighed. "Mother fucker."

Bella smirked, "Mother fucker indeed, Peter. See it all clicked when Jasper Whitlock over there let drop that he mated with me. You wouldn't know any thing about htat would you Peter _Whitlock?_ Of course you wouldn't because if you did and didn't tell me that would make you a liar. All those questions were mere speculation not one of your crazy ass hunches. Right?"

Peter snarled earning him a growl from the Major. "Watch yourself boy. You may be my brother and have my venom in your veins but snarl at her one more time and you will cease to exist."

Several of the human mates cowered in their seats. Each one was waiting for Bella to get her ass handed to her. No human was allowed to disrespect a vampire. Mates were treated with the utmost respect, then their coven mates followed by the rest of vampire kind.

Peter kept his stance submissive and gazed at his little human. "I didn't know I would have warned you. I just had a feeling that something monumental was going to occur to us all soon."

"So you just happened to lead me into questions about mates last night. The night before I meet mine at school?"

Peter nodded slowly, "We always suspected that you would find a mate among the vampires. Sweetness you call to every vampire. You soothe us. There had to be a reason behind why we all wanted to protect you and love you so fiercely. You are destined for greatness. I mentioned it last night because it felt like the time to bring it up."

The bell rang shattering the heart-to-heart. Bella stopped glaring at Peter and hugged him quickly so as to not piss off her new mate. "This is not the end. I want to speak more of this when we get home. Right now I have to take my mate to the office and re-work our schedule."

Jasper purred and rubbed against her, wanting to remove Peter's scent and replace it with his own. "Mine."

Bella sighed trying to reign in her impatience. Vamps are possessive bastards and a lot like little kids at times. "Yes. I am yours. Now lets go get our shit in gear. We need to get out classes arranged so that we are in every class together."

A smirk danced across Jasper's features before he hid it. "It won't be a problem. Once we tell the front office we have mated by law they need to allow us to be instated into the same schedule."

Bella snorted. "As if it's that easy. Many humans are still prejudiced against vamps. Most will try to delay the scheduling to punish the human for betraying her race. Add onto the fact that I am an orphan who has been known to associate with the vamps and we could have a situation. They didn't really want me in the school to begin with but it is a public institution that can not be denied."

Jasper snarled and picked her up cuddling her into his chest. No one would ever treat her like than again. "No one is stupid enough to do that with me there beside you. Should they try I will deal with it. Do you understand?"

Bella dropped her eyes and nodded. The imprint was getting stronger. She wanted to submit to his demands. It pleased her in a way she could not even describe if she had to. Shaking it off she hoped that it did not get too much for her to handle. Her worst fear was losing herself.

At the office Jasper dealt with Mrs. Cope and a very dodgy Mr. Stevens. It wasn't until he threatened to call the Volturi that he found the problems easing away and a new schedule handed to them both. The bastards had better watch themselves. He protected what was his and the little one beside him and suffered enough. Her words kept circling his head. She was an orphan. Vampires could not adopt children. However, since he had imprinted and mated with her the foster family or orphanage would be given the choice of letting her live with him or letting him live with her. There was no way he was going to be separated from her ever again. She was his and he would protect her to his final death.

Classes dragged with more than one person almost found themselves attacked by the Major for the comments they were making. Back at the foster home Jasper hung back at Bella's request. The minute she entered Mrs. Mallory grabbed her arm. "You little bitch. I accept you into my home and you repay me by threatening my daughter. You laid your filthy hands on her. Pack your shit and get ready to move again. No wonder no one wants you."

Jasper had heard enough. His beast was roaring to damage the little bitch but he reigned himself in barely knowing he needed her permission to take his little mate to his house. "That's where you're wrong. Bella is my mate and she will be moving into my house. That's alright with you Mrs. Mallory, right?"

Mrs. Mallory recognized the threat. She nodded and released the hold she had on the vampire's mate. She knew how potentially dangerous that type of situation could become. Her husband and died because he had insulted a vampires mate. Jasper smirked. And raced to get her stuff together. She was moving in with him, the imprint was getting stronger. He couldn't wait to fully claim her, to sink his teeth into her throat while he was balls deep in her pussy. _Soon. Very Soon._


End file.
